A New Story
by Volatile
Summary: Yuna sets off on a quest to find Tidus. (based on the upcoming FFX-2)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the plot, except for the very, very beginning anyway.  
  
Tonight only, my triumphant return! Ok, so I was never really gone, just on an extended vacation. Ya, I know what you're thinking, "He didn't finish the other two fics so why read this one?" Well, I'll tell you why. In case you've been in a cave, or your computer's been busted, there is a sequel to FFX coming out. It takes place two years after sin's destruction and Tidus' "death". But wait a minute, that sphere Yuna just found, is that. Tidus?! (Gasp!!!) It might be. Well that's what this lil' fic is about. It's my interpretation of how the story should go. Do bear with me though, the three main characters are all females and although I would like to think I understand women, I don't, so this one should prove challenging. I can tell you this though, I've seen the pictures of the game, and Yuna's new outfit, one word: DAMM!!!!! On that note, I will shut up and start this fic.  
  
Other Note: (*) denotes a thought since my italics apparently don't work on this site.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A New Story  
  
By  
  
Cron Dawg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yuna's head broke through the surface of the shallow, clear, waters of Besaid Island. After catching her breath, she checked the timekeeper, an Al- Bhed invention, on her wrist. *Two minutes and forty one seconds, a new high.* From behind her she heard someone running down the beach towards her. She didn't need to turn around to find out who it was. "Yuna! C'mon!" Yuna turned as the familiar voice of Wakka called out to her. "Be right there!" she replied as she began to swim towards the shore. When she got near him, Wakka gave her a big smile. "Pretty good at holding your breath now, ya?" Yuna laughed back at him. "Ya but not as good as you." "Ya, well I haven't been practicing lately." Replied Wakka as he scratched the back of his neck. "You sure look it." Yuna said jokingly as Wakka tried to hide his embarrassment. "Eh..ah." Wakka tried to close the flaps of his vest over his enlarged belly but it wouldn't quite shut. "It's not like you're the one having a baby!" she called after Wakka as he ran off the beach. Yuna turned to look out at the vast ocean before her. *It's been two years since then. I can hold my breath underwater for a full two minutes now. Its more than just physical strength, there are a few tricks to it that you need to figure out.I didn't understand it when it was explained in words, but after a lot of practice, I finally got it.* I never thought there was a trick to it. I couldn't afford to think about anything back then. *The Eternal Calm. It's my two minutes and forty one seconds and Wakka's pudgy stomach. It's not much.just a quiet kind of happiness.* Yuna turned and walked into town thinking about the one thing at the back of her mind. A dark blemish on a clean sheet of happiness, a blotch on a pristine dress, the one thing that she could never get out of her head, him. ~§~ Yuna made her way towards Besaid "temple" wherein she hoped to find Wakka. She stepped inside and saw Wakka talking to a man. They saw her and crossed the room to where she was standing beneath the doorway. "Greetings Lady Yuna. My name is Tasgio. I saw you from a distance at the stadium two years ago. But I never thought I'd see you in person... You're as beautiful as ever." He said to Yuna as he gave the customary sign of greeting.  
  
*Some traditions never die.* Yuna thought as she returned his greeting.  
  
"Thank you." She replied meekly. "I have a favor to ask about my grandson. He joined up with the Young Persons' Alliance." Tasgio said, as a sullen expression came across his face. "Now, not to say that the alliance is bad in and of itself, but me and the missus are both with New Yevon-my son and daughter in law too. My grandson used to come to our meetings too. But one day, he just... There are a lot of young folks in the Alliance, so I'm sure it's exciting for him. But still..." he said, visibly upset by the dilemma. *A number of groups have formed across Spira since then. How should we build this new world? What should Spira be like in the future? Everyone is looking for their own path.* When Yuna remained silent, Tasgio continued. "I feel that... my grandson and his companions are moving too quickly." *With so many ways of thinking, at times conflict is inevitable. Some people are uncomfortable with the new ways of things. Honestly, I too sometimes... But this is good enough for now. That's what I keep telling myself.* After some thought, Yuna responded. "I understand how you feel but try talking it over with your grandson. His actions might appear reckless to you, but his feelings for Spira are the same as your own." Yuna said. "Thank you Lady Yuna, as always, you express a wisdom far beyond your years. I will try to do as you ask." Tasgio said as he bowed his head towards her. "Well I must be going. I hope that things work out with your grandson." Yuna said as she did the sign of "prayer" that was so customary.  
  
She turned to leave and exited the temple. She decided to go for a walk around the island to give her some time to think. Seeing as she was the destroyer of sin, many people came to her for advice and since all of Spira's leadership with the exception of Maester Kelk Ronso, many people were questioning weather she would take a position of authority. Yuna wanted to lead her own life, but if the people wanted her to lead, she would.  
  
~§~ She marveled at the beauties that Besaid had to offer. A cool breeze rustled through palm branches beneath a pristine blue sky. Exotic birds called out from the jungle, deep in the vines and wet darkness. The whole scene was very comforting and it gave Yuna plenty of time to think. There were countless things that Yuna loved about a life without Sin. But there was one thing that she didn't love, or rather, the lack of love that was in her life. Sure she had her friends and everyone in Spira adored her but that void in her heart remained. Many suitors have come to Yuna after her defeat of Sin but she always turned them down. *No one could replace him.* Yuna thought as she walked along the path leading to the ruins. Yuna could see, off in the distance, Wakka running down the path towards her. "Hey!!" Wakka yelled as he neared her. "What is it this time Wakka? Not another 'visitor' is it?" Yuna said with disapproval etched on her face. "You know how it is.the village geezers are shooting their mouth off about that again." Wakka said as he caught his breath. "Who is it this time?" Yuna asked sullenly. "The son of the head of new Yevon." Wakka replied looking annoyed at the nearly constant onslaught of suitors that Yuna endured. "No way. I'd probably just end up getting used by him." She said with a sigh. "Man. sorry, Yuna." Wakka said as he began to walk down the path towards the village until Yuna stopped him. "Wakka wait, I'll go turn them down. You don't have to do it this time." This caused a small smile to creep over his face but he tried to hide it from her by giving a fake cough. "No problem I got it." He said as he led the way down the path. On the way however, a man approached them from the village. "Lady Yuna!!" the man called out as he ran towards them. When he reached them, he greeted them. "Lady Yuna! I'm Yievel of the Young Persons' Alliance! I have come today to deliver a message from our leader Nurge!" he said with a goodly amount of enthusiasm. But before he could continue, Wakka cut him off. "She's not joining the Alliance." "But." Yievel said looking downcast. "Is that why you came?" Yuna asked of Yievel. ".yes it is." He replied, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. *He thinks I might agree to join.* Yuna thought as a slight smile formed on her lips. "I'm not going to join any group." She said softly. "Are you perhaps going to form your own group?" Yievel asked hopefully. "Please leave." Yuna said, obviously tired of the interrogation that she was receiving. As Yievel turned to go, a person could be seen running down the trail towards them. As this person neared, Yuna could make out the skimpy clothing and that scamper-run could only belong to one person. *But wasn't she off with Cid somewhere?* "Yuna! Wakka!" Yep that's Rikku, alright. *Rikku sometimes comes by Besaid Island. She travels around  
  
Spira teaching people how to use machines, excavating old machines from underground or underwater.. She's awfully busy but seems to be enjoying herself.*  
  
When Rikku got up to them, she started poking Wakka in the stomach and she started to make little poking noises. "Stop that." Wakka said as he pushed her arm away. "Quite a tummy you've got now. So how's Lulu?" Rikku asked innocently. "She's in the village. Go say "hi" later, ya?" "Of course! And Yunie, same as always huh?" she asked as she turned to face Yuna. "That's right! Same as always." Yuna responded cheerfully. "So Kimahri's still at Mt. Gagazet?" Wakka asked. "You bet! He's teaching the Ronso children tons of stuffs. He's really quite the teacher!" Rikku responded starting to perk up even more. *I wonder what she's got for me this time.* Yuna thought as she remembered the other odds and ends that Rikku would bring her from all over Spira. "Anyway, I got something from Kimahri for you, he found it up the mountain." Rikku said as she fished around in her pocket, finally pulling out a sphere. "A sphere?" Yuna asked questioningly. "Weird shape, huh?" Rikku said as she handed the sphere to Yuna. "Look closely Yunie." Rikku said as she activated the sphere. The picture in the sphere was very distorted but Yuna could barely make out the shape. *Is that really. him?* The voice of the person in the sphere could barely be heard but since Yuna was listening so intently, it didn't bother her at all. "What the hell do I get arrested for?! Let me go already!" the voice said. *It is him I can't believe it! Where has he been all this time? And why does he wait till now to send me this?* "Keep listening." Rikku whispered. "You hear me don't you? What would you have thought if she was your girl?" Tidus' voice echoed through the sphere. *It looks like he's locked in a cage.* Another voice was heard in the background but it was far too faint to hear. "Who cares if I used the enemy's machina?! It was the only way to save the Summoner!?!" Tidus responded angrily to the voice. "What would you have done instead?!?" Tidus said as he began to sob. Once again, the mysterious voice was heard in the background. Tidus then began to pound on the bars of his cell. ".....Let me out of here!! Let me see her!!" he yelled in the direction of the mysterious voice. But then, the sphere went black and silent. *A voice...a voice that have been close by for what seemed like forever...* "What's this about? What's he doing there? Is that really him? What's this all about?" Wakka asked as the three friends stood after a brief silence. "I don't really know... but you wanna find out don't you?" Rikku asked. "Well yeah!" Wakka replied quickly. "Yes." Replied Yuna although she seemed somewhat detached form the conversation. "Then let's go!" Rikku said throwing a fist into the air. "But where to?" Yuna replied causing Rikku to move her hand to her chin in a thinking position. "No idea! Let's go talk to Kimahri first and think about it then, ok?" Rikku replied after some thought. "But we don't know anything! Shouldn't we look into it a little first?" Wakka asked sternly. "And just who's gonna find it out for us?" Yuna asked looking at the pair in sequence. Suddenly Yievel appeared as if out of nowhere. "Leave it to us! Our leader Nurge should agree as well! I'll convince him myself!" Yievel said as a smile spread across his childish face. "Get outta here!" Wakka cried suddenly. "Y-Yessir! I'll return as soon as something has been learned!" he said as he ran off. "I think Yunie ought to go herself." Rikku said after a sudden burst of inspiration. "That's impossible." Wakka replied. "Why's that?" Rikku asked with a sour expression on her face. "The next three months are completely booked. Everyone wants to meet Yuna." Wakka replied morosely. "And what about what Yunie wants?" Rikku replied giving her best pout face. "Well, y'know someday... when the world has settled down and all." Wakka said turning his head away from Rikku's glare. "Whaddya mean someday?! What someday?! What's the matter with you Wakka? Yunie always worked so hard, she should only worry about herself now- so why?! Everytime I come here I always think about how everyone's busy finding their own happiness... except Yuna." Rikku said furiously. "Well... that's..." Wakka began until Rikku cut him off by getting right up in his face. "Has your head gone as soft as your belly?!" she said as she turned to face Yuna. "Yunie!" Rikku asked with an air of pleading in her voice. *I... I want to go, but if I leave I may disappoint people...* "I." Yuna began until she thought of something that a person, who was very special told her a long time ago. *Well, if acting grown up means I won't be able to say what I want, then screw it! Nothing will change that way!* After thinking of what Tidus had told her, she made up her mind. "I'll go." She said as a grin spread across her face. "After all... this is my story." She said as Rikku let out a sigh of relief. "Ha! I know you'd say that! So I went ahead and bought some stuff for you." Rikku said as she held up a small bag that she had with her. "Oh, no..." said Wakka as he brought his hand to his forehead. "First off, we have to get you into some new clothes. You're famous after all, so you'd better go undercover!" Rikku said as she pulled out a very, very small pair of shorts from her bag. "J-just wait a second ya? Let me go get Lu." Wakka said, still holding his head as he ran off. *The Eternal Calm, its my two minutes and forty one seconds and Wakka's pudgy stomach. It's a small and quiet kind of happiness... but I guess I can ask for a little more can't I?* "Rikku, let's get going!" Yuna said as the pair walked towards the docks.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok first chapter done. I'm sorry the story's choppy and hard to follow but that's because most of that is direct quoteage from the parts of FFX-2 that we know about and then it had to be translated from Japanese so I had to use a little artistic license at times. But after this chapter, this entire story will be my own creation. Just know that the first part of this story is as it should be in the game. If anybody has any suggestions for this story, drop me a line cuz frankly, I don't know how to end it or what should happen in this story so give me a hand if you've got a spare. Anyway please review and look for chapter two soon. P.S. sorry again if this story is kinda hard to read but FF.Net apparently doesn't like the format I use so it crams the whole thing into one giant paragraph half the time so just bear with me. If anyone knows how to fix this, please let me know. Thanks. ~Kevin 


End file.
